Hetalia x Reader: The Friends Will Always Remain
by wabby109
Summary: One day you are coming back to the country, and you move into a new apartment. You find that you have a neighbor beside you. Who will the neighbor be? You decide.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my very 1st story, so please go easy on me. I do not own Hetalia, only this story. (c)Himaruya Hidekazu

Key: _ = your name, (h/c) = hair color, (e/c) = eye color

One dreary, raining Saturday, you were headed back home. Home, where all your closest friends were. After being forced to move to London and attend this very rich school by your parents, you were finally coming home. You step into the airport, your luggage being pulled behind you. "This city sure brings back memories."

[_Flashback on a grassy field perfect for flying kites, having picnics, playing ball, and etc._]

"Hey _! Let's go play!" Alfred yelled out while waving his hands back and forth.  
"Stop rushing _," Arthur said while he pinched Alfred's cheek.  
"Oui. A girl is very fragile, so you don't want to rough it out too much with her," Francis said with a smirk.  
"Ve. What if _ doesn't want to play with us anymore because she doesn't like us or what if-" Feli suddenly shouted, but was cut off by Ludwig bonking him on his head.  
"Ok guys! I'm coming, but my mama and papa say that I can only play for a little bit!" you yell as you run towards all the boys.

[_Flashback End_]

Once out of the airport and back home, you spot your old house that brings back so many memories. After taking a taxi and getting your small amount of luggage out of the trunk, you step in front of what seems to be a run-down apartment. "Well, here we are," you murmur to yourself. You step into the apartment, get your key from the landlord, and head up to your apartment. Silently opening the creaky door, you see a twin bed, a kitchen, and a small dining table with a few different kinds of chairs scattered around. ~Time skip brought to you by me!~ "Whew, I'm finally all unpacked," you said to no one in particular. A faint knock on the door, followed by another one and another one, each getting stronger and stronger. "Ok. Ok, I'm coming," you sigh with a defeated tone. When you open the door you see... To be continued...

**Author's Note:** So this is my first time, and I left you a cliffhanger!:D Please comment what you think and should I continue? Thanks for reading!


	2. England x Reader

When you get there at the door, you stop and open it, only to see an attractive English man with green eyes, and big busy, yet cute, eyebrows. You suddenly realize that you were staring and look away before he notices it. "Hi, my name is Arthur Kirkland," you hear this man say in a heavily coated english accent. "Hi, I'm _," you reply back. "I just noticed that you were moving in, and I thought that I would come and say hi," he said while looking a bit flustered at your cute looking appearance. You could've sworn that you remember this face and name from somewhere, and it's on the tip of your tongue, but you just can't seem to get it, so you ask, "Umm, Arthur, right? Have we met somewhere before?" Looking baffled at you with an open mouth and wide eyes he replies, "_! You don't remember me!? Arthur Kirkland?!" "Arthur! Is that really you?!" "Yeah, _," Arthur replies while rubbing his head. You were probably looking astonished at him because how in the world did you forget your very best childhood friend. "Arthur!" you shout as you run up to give him the biggest bear hug ever in your life. All red in the cheeks now, Arthur was just standing there, a little stiff, from being attacked with a major hug.

~_Time skip brought to you by Arthur's bushy eyebrows_~

A few months later, you and Arthur became really close friends just like you were back then. Both of you would either go out somewhere like a park or he would always come over to your apartment bringing some scones (thankfully not hand-baked by him) with him because you both hand experienced first-hand what that had been like. You've gone over to his apartment some, but one time when you were there you had a little "accident," and you both agreed that it was better to be at your apartment.

[_Flashback to the "accident."_]

"Arthur!" you shouted while you came into his wide-open apartment.

"Yeah _. I'm in here in the kitchen!"

"Why'd you leave the door wide open?" you ask while walking into the kitchen when you suddenly see Arthur, he's wearing this cute, pink and frilly apron and you giggle at him.  
"Well, the oven accidentally somehow started to smoke and then caught on fire so I had to put it out when I..." at this pause, Arthur suddenly turned pink. "When I was trying to make you scones because I remember how much you loved them _."  
"Aw that's sweet," you said, but you had tasted his food before and you definitely remember it not being good at all! The rest of the afternoon you two spent on trying to get Arthur's kitchen back together because the oven was now jump a big pile of metals.

[_Flashback End_]

You smile to yourself remembering that time. It seemed now that whenever you two got together and just hung out in the same room, your only thoughts would be about that English gentleman. You blushed when he got too close or even brushed up against you. You knew that the Brit was fairly oblivious to this stuff, so you kept it a secret from him, but were going to tell him when the time was right. Just then a knock could be heard from the door.  
"_ are you in there?" you could hear Arthur asking.  
"Yeah. Just one second," you said back. When you opened the door, there you saw a well dressed up British man who looked so handsome at that moment. With the tip of your ears red, you say, "Well, co-me o-n i-n." You simply could not help but stutter as you said that because he was just too cool looking then. When you both were sitting on the couch in your living room, you start to open your mouth to end this awkward silence that had settled over you, but he also opened his too at the same time.  
"Ah," you both said.  
"No you go first," again saying it at the same time.  
"Umm, so well _, I have something that I need to tell you," Arthur pipes up, face so red that it could beat the red color of Spain's tomatoes. "_i'velikedyouforsuchalongtimeandwhenyoumovedibecamereallysadsoimgladyourbackandwillyoupleasedomethegreathonorofbecomingmygirlfriend?"  
"Wait, Arthur, what exactly did you say? You need to slow down a little."  
" I've liked you for such a long time _ and when you moved I became really sad so I'm really glad your back, and will you please do me the great honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Arthurs face full of hope and his eyes searching for an answer in yours.  
"Of course! I would love to! I've loved you ever since I was a child and I was heartbroken that I had to leave and you might fall in love with some other girl." you basically screamed at him.  
"Thanks so much _!" Arthur says as he picks you up in his arms and swings you around. Both of you blushing so hard, you know that this is the amazing start of your new life as a cute couple.

**Author's** **Note**: What did you guys think? Please leave comments to let me know which country I should do next.


	3. America x Reader

When you get at the door, you find it already wide open and you shriek.

"Woah dudette, no need to worry, the door was propped open, and because the hero is here!" some strange but gorgeous looking man with this funny cow-lick says.  
"Who exactly are you?" you say while trying to hide the fact that your mouth was wide open. The weird man replies, "Oh my name's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, also known as the hero!" 'That name sound kind of familiar," you think to yourself.  
"Oh! My name's _," you say as you introduce yourself.  
"_! As in THE _!" Alfred shouts as he rushes toward you and engulfs you in a huge hug.  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's _! I can't believe you're _!" he shouts at the top of his lungs.  
"Wait a second…" you say because you're trying to process everything as he is holding and squeezing the daylights out of you.  
"Huuuhhhhh, can't breath…" you try to get out as Alfred's holding you.  
"Ooooppps. My bad," Alfred replies as he scratches the back of his head.  
"But seriously dudette, I can't believe you're back from London, and I can't believe you just straight up left without 'goodbye's' or anything," Alfred says while looking straight in your eyes; a kind of look as if he was peering down into your soul.  
"Oh I've got it! Alfie! You're the Alfie I used to play with as a child, before I moved to London!" you suddenly shout much to his surprise.  
"So you do remember me! That makes me so happy!" Alfie says with a tint of pink on his perfect cheeks.

~_Time skip brought to you by Alfred's adorable cow-lick_~

After a few months have gone by, you and Alfred have become really close. Alfred would always beg and beg _ to go to a WcDonald's with him, and she would always refuse to at first because she thought that their food was bad for people, but when Alfred brought out those cute puppy-dog eyes, which couldn't be refused, _ would always give in. If you couldn't find Alfred at his place, most likely he would be at your place hanging, and if you couldn't find _, she would probably be at Alfred's playing video games or watching scary movies. There was that one time though when _ came over to watch the number one scary movie out on the charts with him.

[_Flashback to "the one time"_]

"Alfie! Do you wanna watch this super creepy movie with me!?" you yelled as you came into his apartment. You wondered why all of the lights were out, so you flipped the switch that turned them on. There you saw a big red, blue, and white blanket shivering and shaking in the middle of the couch.  
"_ is that you?"  
"Yeah Alfie. What's wrong?" you say as you go over to see why the American is shaking. You then notice the TV with a paused screen on what's supposed to be the scariest scene. 'Poor Alfred,' you thought to yourself while you shook your head back and forth.  
"Alfie, did you try to watch the movie that had just come out?" you asked in a quiet but curious voice, a voice that one would use if talking to a child that just got busted.  
"Y-y-y-ea-h-h," he answered all shakily. His voice was even cracked and hoarse probably from all of the screaming that he had done.  
"I wa-a-nte-ed t-t-o wa-a-tch i-t s-o inca-ase y-you g-got -s-scared, the h-hero w-would b-be t-there t-to p-protect y-you," he said all flushed, but still shaking. 'Aw, that's so sweet of Alfie,' you thought to yourself. But you did know what horror movies would do to him. Whenever you would watch them with him, he would always hold onto you and bury his face in the crook of your neck as if he was a toddler again.  
"Ok Alfie. There there," you said over and over trying to calm him down.  
"Thanks _," he said lastly before he was laying asleep in your lap. For the rest of the day, you stroked his soft gold locks and you too soon fell asleep too.

[_Flashback end_]

Whenever you thought about that, you always smiled to yourself. Obviously that same American was as dense as a brick, so he never noticed, that when he would lean on you or your hands would accidently touch, the blush that covered your entire face. One day when he came over, Alfred brought something that he seemed to be hiding from you in his bomber jacket's pocket. He seemed fidgety and always was keeping his hands in his pocket. Finally when you two decided to play some video games, he took out what was in his pockets.  
"Umm, errr, _, I've been wanting to give something out to you, so close your eyes and open your hands," he said while blushing furiously.  
"Ok," you replied while following his commands. You hear some murmuring, going on, and after clearing his through a few times, the American finally said, "_ I've liked you, no I LOVED you for so long, actually even before, when we were younger and I was devastated when you left without a word. I searched all over your house, and then cried when I was told the truth by my mom. I never went out with anyone during high school with hopes that you would be back, but you never came, but I kept holding on to this piece of hope left that you would come back. When you finally came to this apartment, I was overjoyed. I spent lots of sleepless nights deciding when I should tell you this, but I could never find the right time, and I know that you might not love me back immediately, but please, please give me a chance!" Feeling a little box being placed in your hands, you opened your eyes wide to a beautiful necklace. Looking at the tomato red blush that covered Alfred's face, you replied, "Oh Alfred! I absolutely have nothing else to say but…" The American looked so sad when you said that, but decided to hear you out. "but I love you too! I've loved you so much and I never wanted to leave for London! It was all my parent's fault that I had to leave! I promise never to leave again!"  
"Really! YAY! Thanks _!" Alfred yells to the world, before carefully putting the necklace on your delicate neck, and swinging you around the room, smiling as huge as he possibly could. Blushing red, he presses his lips to yours delicately. You, madly red, could already tell that this was going to be the beginning of an amazing lifetime as a couple.

**Author's Note:** Finally finished! I thought that this was very cute, with some fluff in it too! I hope you guys like it! Please comment on which country I should do next too! :D


	4. Japan x Reader

Once the door is opened, you find a shy and quite looking man standing there with flowers in his hands. He's looking down with his black, shiny hair covering part of his face. He is wearing a white hoodie with a white shirt on underneath.

"Hi, my name is Kiku Honda. I will be your neighbor next-door to you. I hope you take and enjoy my welcoming gift to you," he says as the beautiful bouquet of flowers are being thrusted gently toward you. When he looks up, you notice how mysterious his deep brown eyes are, with his cute Japanese-style hair-cut.  
"Thanks Kiku! My name's _," you say to him as you gingerly grab the flowers out of his hands and smell the sweetness of them.  
"Miss _. Did you possibly live here when you were younger?" he asks.  
"Yes, why I did, and no need for the formalities. How did you know?" you say as curious to know the reason why he knew that you had lived here before.  
"Well, Miss _, I think if I recall correctly, you and I used to go to the same Preschool and Kindergarten."  
"Wait! Really!? Woah, I never knew you could remember that from so long ago!" you shout, amazed at his ability to recall things.  
"Why thank you Miss _," he says while a little flustered at your remark, but smiling a small smile at you.

~_Time skip brought to you by Kiku's love for salty foods_~

About a couple of months have gone so quickly, but soon you learn more about Kiku. Like how he has this really strange obsession of miniaturizing things, and how he loves everything to be salty. He also never seems to show his emotions a lot, but as you two grew closer and closer, he starts to feel more and more comfortable with you and decides to open up more. Everyday he comes to visit you with something as a gift. One day he would bring salted tuna to cook for you, and another day he would bring you a sweet treat from Japan that you never could guess how he got them all. Both of you had found out that you love the same anime and so you start to watch it together, sometimes even staying up all night to finish it. You soon fall in love with the quiet,salt loving, Japanese guy, and always seem to get flustered about how he calls you Miss _. You've tried to get that habit of his to stop, but it's not working that well. You shudder as you remember the last time you tried.

[_Flashback to "the last time"_]

"Miss _, are you home," Kiku says as he knocks on the door.  
"Yeah Kiku, just a second!" you yell to him trying to fix yourself up before he came in and saw what a mess you were. Once finished, you ran to the door to not keep your guest waiting long. You then invited Kiku in, and what to your surprise, had brought another anime in for you two to start watching.  
"Hey Miss _!" Kiku exclaims, seeming really happy to see you today for some reason.  
"Guess what anime I brought today?!"  
"What?" you ask as you gently take the anime from KIku and flip it over so you can the back. 'The best romance anime ever made. Critics are calling it the anime version of the Notebook,' you read in your head. Your head just started fuming and your face turned a tomato red as you kept reading what it was about. You had thought of Kiku as a gentler guy, but you never would have thought that he would be into romance anime.  
"Ummm… Kiku, you do know what anime we're watching, right?" you skeptically ask him, just to make sure he didn't leave the "right" one at his apartment.  
"Y-yeah, Miss _," Kiku replies in a calm voice, but if you were looking up and not being so self-conscious about yourself, you would notice how Kiku's face got hotter than a volcano. All of a sudden a single thought pulled you out of your own little world and you faced Kiku, dead serious.  
"Kiku, we're friends now, so please stop calling me Miss," you said with a somewhat stern voice.  
"A-aye," was all poor Kiku was able to get out. In all truth, he really wanted to call you by your first name, but he felt that he didn't have the guts to or maybe you would get mad, and all of these situations got stuck in his poor head that ended up with you not liking him in the end.  
"_-_," Kiku managed to stutter out.  
"Y-yeah," you said back. You never knew how Kiku saying your first name would really affect you, but it was really making you all nervous. You thought about how it would probably be strained to talk and to hang-out anymore if he kept saying just your first name, so gave in just this once.  
"K-kiku, I was t-thinking, and maybe it would be better if y-you just called me Miss _, instead," was all you managed to get out before Kiku lit up like a little puppy.  
"Yeah! That works just fine with me Miss _," Kiku said, but was still a little disappointed in himself for being able to work up the courage to call you by your first name. The rest of the night, you two watched the romantic anime, which was actually better than you thought it was going to be, and cried your hearts out, holding each other for comfort.

[_Flashback End_]

After that, your life seemed to progress smoothly, but there would be some times where you would get little bumps and hiccups in the road, but you got over them easily. One day when Kiku came over with an anime in one hand, and something hidden in the other hand. You didn't want to try to pry at what was in his other hand, but you were pretty curious. When you sat down to watch the anime, he was still in the bathroom. By the time the water from the sink the running, the anime theme song had already ended. You suddenly couldn't see or feel anything on your face, except for two hands delicately wrapped around your eyes, and Kiku, being glad that you couldn't see his red flustered face, whispered in your ear to to keep your eyes closed. Once you agreed he took his hands off you eyes, and was fidgeting around with something. You then heard a piece of paper being unfolded and now you were really curious as to what this was. Kiku started saying something, but only at a whisper until it got louder and louder.

"_-_, I really really like, no wait, love you. I have for so long. In Preschool and Kindergarten, I saw you with all of the other boys and got really jealous, so I wanted to over there and just drag you over to where I was sitting, so I could have you all to myself. I can't believe we got to meet again, and I still love you. I love how kind and sweet you are, and how you're my best friend. I love everything about you! So will you please be my girlfriend?" Kiku says, and at the end, takes a big breath of air to calm himself down. His face is scarlet red all the way up to the tips of his ears, and it looks like there's smoke coming out of his ears too.

"I, I love you too!" you blurted out, but then a look of shock came over you because of what you just shouted out, until you turned around and saw Kiku, standing there with the biggest and most handsomest smile you have ever seen. With that answer, he slipped a necklace with your initials on it on your neck, and gave you a light peck on the cheek. You grabbed his hand and pulled his head down, just enough so that you could give him back a light kiss on the lips. Smiling with a red blush covering your face, you look at Kiku and realize that this is going to be one amazing lifetime as a couple.

**Author's Note:** So this is my third one, and what do you guys think? Good or not? Should I continue, and if I do please leave comments about suggestions of the character I should do next. Thank you for reading!


	5. Canada x Reader

The door opened with a small creek and at first I didn't see anyone, but then once I stood there and adjusted my eyes, you saw a hunched over form. "Oh! Who are you?" you said curiously wondering who the shaking man in front of you was.

"My name's Matthew Williams," he says with a shy grin.

"Nice to meet you!"

"I j-just w-wanted t-to c-come o-over a-and s-say h-hi," he says a little timidly. You are starting to think that he's not really all that used to people, but boy how cute he is! His big purple-like eyes with that curl is so adorable, and not to mention how you had already fallen in love with his big plush polar bear.

"_, wow… you're so pretty," you heard murmured from the mouth of Matthew.

"T-thanks," you reply half blushing and half giggles about how cute he is.

"Oh! I noticed how you had a plush polar bear. I think it's just adorable!" you practically yell, but you can't just help it because it's so cute.

"This is Kumajiro; Kumajiro say hi to _."

"Hi," the polar bear answered. You were quite scared and timid because you had no idea that it was a real polar bear, but you soon got used to it as you and Matthew talked more and more.

~_Time skip brought to you by Kumajiro, Matthew's polar bear_~

It has now been a few months, and you two have gotten pretty close. He is now your best friend, and you always end up going over to his house to eat breakfast because he loves your company, and he does make the absolute best pancakes ever! During this time, you've become more used to Kumijiro, and he loves it when you hug him. Matthew lets you call him Mattie because not known to you, he secretly loves the nickname. You learned that Matthew plays hockey very well, but he's not on some major team, but you still go to every practice that they have. He looks so brave and handsome diving for the puck, defending, and playing offense, but you've always thought that he was handsome but mainly cute. Whenever you see his puppy dog face, you always squeal inside and hug him. He would always get stiff when you hugged him. In all truth you've really started to like, no, love this Canadian. You have deep feelings for him, but if only he would notice. You kept dropping some hints, but it doesn't seem that he can tell.

[_Flashback to the day you tried to "drop hints"]_

The day had started out normally, with you going over to Mattie's house, but when you got there, you had decided that you had finally wanted to test if Matthew could tell you had a major crush on him, so you decided to give him some hints.

"Hey Mattie!" you say as you open the door.

"Hey _," Matthew says as he casually walks over to you.

"Mattie, what've you been doing? You seem like you haven't gotten enough sleep today," you say oh-so casually.

"Oh! I've got an idea! I'll help you wake up!" you say as you walk over and bring him in for a big bear hug. If only you could've seen Matthew's face when that happened because it was completely scarlet red, all the way to the tips of his ears.

"_," he said quietly. He actually wanted to savor the moment, but you had thought that it meant he wanted you to let go of him. When you did, his face dropped a little from disappointment.

"Oh, my bad…" you murmured in a barely audible voice. The rest of the day, you kept trying to get closer and closer, but it seemed to you that all he did was brush them off. Matthew liked all of the affection and knew what you were trying to do, but was too timid to say something, so he acted as if nothing had happened.

[_Flashback end_]

Today, you had decided that today you would tell Matthew your feelings for him. Ironically, at the same time you decided that, Matthew was standing in front of a mirror, building up the courage to tell you something too. It started with you going over to his house, as normal, for breakfast. 'Strange,' you thought to yourself because Mattie was nowhere to be seen. Your pancakes were already set out on his table with the maple syrup right beside it. Apparently he had something to do, so he couldn't be there eating with you. Feeling quite disappointed you sat down and started eating your pancakes. You suddenly heard a sound somewhere from Mattie's bedroom, and thought it was a burglar, so you went to go check it out. You open the door and *bam!* the door opens by itself. Inside you see Mattie rushing, trying to get his hoodie on that was stuck on the coat hanger in his room. Suddenly seeing him, your face brightened up, but his showed a sign of pleading as he said, "_, please please please help me get the coat off. I'm completely stuck without your help."

"Sure, anything for Mattie," you said as you walked over. Because of the hoodie getting stuck, you had to gently undo it by getting on your tip-toes and reaching over Mattie's head to pull at the coat hanger.

Once it was unstuck, Matthew said, "Whew! Thanks _ for getting me out."

"No problem," you replied all flustered at the position you were in trying to get the hoodie unstuck. Suddenly realizing this too, Matthew's face turned pink.

"So, _," Matthew says to you.

"Wait Mattie, I have something to say before you say anything, and plus if I don't then I won't ever gather the courage to say this again," you say stopping the somewhat surprised Canadian.

Taking a big deep breath of air, you started saying, "Ok, Matthew Williams, I have liked you ever since I first met you when you came into my apartment. I thought that you were so adorable, and how handsome you were when you got serious. I began to grow a huge crush on you, and eventually it turned into a love. So what I'm trying to say is I like you and do you like me back?" Looking astonished, but slightly pleased, Matthew looked at you with a tenderness in his gaze.

"_, I love you too," he says quietly, but you could still hear it clearly. Before you could react, he pressed his soft lips to yours, and silently gave you a light kiss. With his face redder than tomatoes, and yours more scarlet than a maple leaf, you both savored the moment wrapped in each others arms. You could tell that this was the start of a wonderful lifetime as a couple.

**Author's Note:** Finally finished with another chapter. Sorry it's a little shorter. What did you guys think? What kind of story should I do next? What character should I do next? Any suggestions? Thanks for always reading!


	6. Prussia x Reader

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading! I appreciate you guys reading so much, and I hope you like this chapter too. P.S. Sorry I haven't been updating, school is keeping me away from my dear fanfiction.

* * *

When opening the door, you hear a loud shout that sounded more like a really loud chant. Whoever was saying the chant kept yelling, "Zhe awesome me is awesome," over and over again, but you had no idea who it was. 'Who the heck could be yelling right now. I really wonder if he'll be my neighbor, and if so, I hope he's not as annoying as he seems,' you think to yourself. The you wake up from your daze, and look outside only to see a white head with red eyes appear in front of your face, so close that you were a few centimeters from kissing.

"MMHM!" you shout as you jump back out of shock, and that white haired boy is just staring at you with a huge grin and a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Who are you? I'm zhe amazing Gilbert Beilschmidt, zhe one next door," the man says.

"Ummm… Errmm," you stutter, still blushing from before.

"I'm _, and I've just moved into this apartment," you manage to get out, your face still burning.

"Well, nice to meet zhe awesome _, but still not az awesome az me!" Gilbert exclaims. Once you got a full view of him, you noticed a little yellow thing propped on his shoulder. You could've sworn you saw two black eyes, but you just couldn't tell properly.

"Err, what's that on your shoulder?" you ask somewhat timidly.

"Oh, zhis is Gilbird, my trusty sidekick. Say 'hi' Gilbird," and strangely enough, it chirped a little before going back into it's position it was in before. Gilbird chirped a few more things at Gilbert for using his hand to try to get it to do a trick.

"Gilbird listen to me! Can you roll-over? Roll-over Gilbird," Gilbert said in a very angry tone, and then said apologetically, "Zorry, Gilbird is not used to doing tricks in front of strangers, although it's strange he's not on my head because he prefers it being on my head." Giggling, you said, "Oh–hahaha–it's fine. Gilbird is so cute!" you say squealing at the yellow little ball of feathers perched on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Ahahah, why thank you," Gilbert said with a noticeable tint of red on his cheeks.

~Time Skip brought to you by Gilbird~

After a few weeks, you had already gotten used to Gilbert, and his way of always saying "awesome" with every single one of his words. After a while, he began to just barge into your apartment, no matter what he was doing because he was so helpless with finding his things that were most of the time all over his cluttered apartment. One time you had to really help him, and quickly.

~Flashback to the one time~

You were sitting on your couch with your computer in your lap, watching a new show about mages, and one was a fire mage, an ice mage, and even a celestial wizard. Suddenly you door made a large sound, and you could hear footsteps behind you, and a voice saying, "Hey _, could you help zhe awesome me find my clothes. I could've sworn that they were in my floor, but maybe Gilbird did something with them."

"Ok sure–," but as you were standing up, and before you could finish your line, there you saw Gilbert in nothing but a towel covering him bottom half. Frantically blushing, you tell him, "GILBERT! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Well, zat is vhat I've been trying to do, but I just can't find zhem," Gilbert says, looking confused as to why you are blushing.

"Ok. Ok. Let's go to your room to find them," you say with a bit of hesitation. Once in Gilbert's room, you look all around, but for once you couldn't find them, so Gilbert had to help you. "Gilbird, where did you put my clothes," you hear an angry Prussian say. A little chirp came after, and next thing you know, Gilbert is chasing the now flying Gilbird all over the room, leaving no room for hesitation. Gilbird just so happened to land on your head, as Gilbert came charging right at you. You try to scream, but next thing you know, you feel something heavy on top of you, and a blushing face.

"GILBERT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" you shriek, daring yourself not to look down where his towel is.

"Vhell, Gilbird hid my clothes under the sink, so I started chasing him everywhere, and this happened," Gilbert says with a tad bit of embarrassment in his voice. Realizing the position he was in, he hurriedly got up, and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. You were just left to stare dumbfounded at the now closed door, and wonder what just happened. The rest of the day went without a bump, but now Gilbert seemed as if he was trying to keep some distance between you, and you had no idea why.

~End of flashback~

Now, Gilbert only came over occasionally, and to tell the truth, you had actually missed the albino haired Prussian, always saying "awesome." Wondering if you had done anything wrong, you decided to go over to Gil's apartment. You even put on makeup to just wonder there, but you had a little bit of a crush developing, but you wanted to ignore the fact that you felt this way, thinking that this could ruin your perfect relationship. Opening his door, you called out, "GILBERT! ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Yeah!" you heard a little reply shouted out. You then saw a sight that you guessed you would've never seen in your lifetime; Gilbert sitting on the couch watching a chick-flick.

"You ok," you say as you see the credits rolling, and a Prussian with red eyes.

"Yeah. Zhe awesome me is too awesome to allow such a movie to get to me!" Gilbert says, once again returning to his old self.

"Ummm… _, I have something I want to say to you," Gilbert says timidly in a voice you've never heard before.

"Yeah Gil?"

"Well, so you see...–to put it simply...– well...– zhe awesome me likes zhe awesome you, so does zhe awesome _ like zhe awesome me?" Astonished, you stood there, watching Gilbert wait anxiously for your reply, with Gilbird propped on his head, with the bird's neck slightly craned as if trying to figure out what you were thinking.

"I knew it. No one ever likes me normally. They usually prefer my younger brother over me because he's so much better looking," Gilbert says over exercising the "so."

"Wait! No, I do like you! No! I LOVE YOU!" you shout out, not wanting to cause a confusion between both of you.

"Really?" Gilbert says with his 'awesome' look on his face. You shake your head yes to his comment, and he stands up suddenly and closes the gap in between you two, holding his forehead at yours.

"I love you _," he says as he cranes his neck forward a little, and presses his lips gently towards yours. You knew that looking back on that was a great choice because right now, you are living the happy life of a couple.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What did you guys think of this one? I have decided that I'm going to make a sequel, but only to one of them, so please post in the comment which country I should do the sequel for. (Please post only the people I've done in the previous chapters) Thanks so much for your support! :D


End file.
